Untitled Zachariah Ficlet
by androidtracker
Summary: Zachariah knew two things. One, Michael is the Voice of God and two he was screwed.


Zachariah knew two things to be true. One, Micheal is the voice of God, nothing could convince him otherwise until his Father told him otherwise. Two, he was royally screwed.

He had been demanding, threatening, torturing, manipulating Micheal's pesky vessel to say yes and get on with Father's will. If it wasn't for that troublesome brat of a falling brother he would have already achieved his mission. At every turn there was Castiel, looking weaker and disgustingly human every time he saw him but always in the way.

That wasn't the biggest problem, the glaring large problem was the unknown angel that was protecting Castiel. He would catch a glimpse of unknown grace becoming more visible the weaker Castiel got, becoming more obvious that it was the only thing keeping the young angel going at times. If only he could get Castiel under his thumb, torture that spark of grace into revealing its essence then he could destroy whatever renegade little bastard that thought they could stop Father's will.

Time and time again the angels he sent out to bring Castiel to him were never heard from again. Slaughtered by the betrayer. It was unthinkable that the once studious, tenacious fledgling had turned into this monster. He had barely believed it when Castiel's voice had announced to the Host that the Righteous Man had been saved. Out of all the garrisons sent down into the very depths of perdition how had he not only find but fight his way back out. Only five of the forty angels in the 3 garrisons sent down had emerged well enough to be healed after that mission.

At the time he had thought it was an act of Father allowing Castiel and Uriel, who were reportedly at each others side the entire battle, to rescue the Righteous Man without undue harm to themselves or the soul. How mistaken he was, both angels turned their back on Heaven. Both murdering his brothers and sisters without prejudice. At least Anael had the courtesy to take out that threat, she should have taken down Castiel when she had the chance. To bad Michael had killed her, she would have made an affective lamb to Castiel's slaughter. She might have even gained favour once again in the Lord's eyes, start to make up for her Fall. Just another example of how the human's soiled and destroyed angel's once they got their filthy hands on them.

Back to the problem at hand. Castiel was still at large, an unknown angel was protecting him, Lucifer was no show since he had summoned and bound the horsemen to him, thank Father had been on earth and missed the resulting explosive argument between Michael and Death once he had been collared. The shock-waves of their power had been felt all through Heaven. Convincing the aggravating so called Righteous Man was starting to look like a failure, one he took very personally. He sub-reality he made of 2014 should have worked. Once again it was irritating traitor had snatched him away as though he had a right.

Raphael had been unusually closed mouthed when it came to Castiel not helping one way or another except when explicitly ordered by Michael. The ex-healer archangel had been left in a ring of holy fire for days while his garrison had looked for him. A little holy wrath, and some serious smitting would have been expected in retaliation but he had stayed his hand. This baffled him but it was not his place to question his superiors. Though things would be going so much easier if they could get Castiel off the Winchester's back. Spreading his poison in their minds like the Adversary once had in the Garden. If he could cut his wings and drop him into the hottest parts of hell it would be too good of a punishment.

He was snapped out of his musing by the barely conscious angel he had just sent out with four of his brothers to bring him the outlaw, collapsing brokenly in front of him. He wanted to growl. Placing his hand on his underling he brought him back to Heaven, once the healers had a go at him he would have his report. This was getting beyond ridiculous.

Flying down the offices he had procured for his stay on this miserable plane of existence he has to think of something soon. He could barely show his face in Heaven, the mocking and grumblings that he could not even make one pitiful human come to heel was going to get him fired. He prayed for Father's revelation on the situation. He would destroy Castiel and get that pesky Yes from Winchester if it was the last thing he did.


End file.
